Farus
Farus is the main character of the original Paladin's Quest 2 (Lennus II Apostle of the Seals). About Underground world Andel covered in dark darkness. The boy woke up as "God" to bring the light. With 5 Apostles journey to perform the ritual of the "Great Union". But, in the shadow of its purpose had been swirling formidable conspiracy .... Also through a journey in Andel, Farus that got all four of the treasure is accomplish the "Great Union". But, at that time, Andel has been exposed to the crisis of the collapse. Caught in the "Great Union", but arrived at Eltz, it will undergo a curse that result in the other party to the stone by Efrem, resulting in the apostles to the stone. I got "dunk of the town" in the "letter of Petro" and "Purification Ceremony temple of the keys", towards the "temple of Purification Ceremony". Repel Efrem, solve the curse of the stone. I was told that it is "Great Union is the end of the world" in the story of Petro. jubal of curse, Rezelf of town, but got the eight sealed through a variety of events, such as large cracks in the town of Kamui, Andel was destruction. There was many things, but finally challenge the Final Battle of the Granada, was able to prevent the "Great Union". Finally boarded the boat over time along with the Petro us, toward the great Raiga. After winning the final decisive battle with Granada, he will depart from Petro and Midia to the great Raiga. Videos Sm10034034 - レナスII封印の使徒 プロモーション Lennus 2 PV Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 1! The Awakening Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 2! City of Gwandell Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 3! Al Rouge Cave Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 4! The town of Revenant Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 5! Du Flair Cave! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 6! The Golden Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 7! The Messenger of Death Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 8! The Black Light Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 9! Putting together all the Pieces Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 10! The Green Rage Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 11! The Great Union Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 12! The Temple of Purification Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 13! The Path to Nigel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 14! The Slums of Nigel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 15! Potentate Petro Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 16! Gabana Mine Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 17! Gloucester District Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 18! Third and Fourth Districts Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 19! Gender Bender Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 20! The town of Cameron Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 21! The Fissure Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 22! The Southern Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 23! The Lejune District Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 24! Duran Duran Temple, Marriages and getting down right confused! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 25! The Sewers Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 26! The Sixth Seal Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 27! The Great Tree Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 28! Jubal's Curse Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 29! Return to Andel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 30! The Search for Potentate Pietro Lennus Walkthrough Part 31! The Desert Town of San Felo Lennus 2 Wallkthrough Part 32! The Town of El Gemini Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 33! The Sky Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 34! Midia's Castle Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 35! The Port Town of Sergio Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 36! Jill Island Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 38! Zorban's Belly Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 38! The Rainbow Bridge Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 39! Return to Lennus! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 40! The Holy Ship Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 41! The town of Ratsurk Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 42! The Void Temple Lennus Walkthrough Part 43! The City of Jurayne! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 44! The Underground Temple Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 45! Balmond's Castle Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 46! Taking down Boozoo! Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 47! Bejould's Cave Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 48! Bejould's Nest Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 49! The Last Angel Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 50! Mountain of Learning - Void Corridor Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 51! Mountain of Learning The Water Corridor Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 52! Mountain of Learning The Sky Corridor Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 53! Mountain of Learning Corridor of Earth Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 54! The Corridor of Gold Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 55! The Corridor of Air Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 56! The Corridor of Light Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 57! Mountain of Learning The Corridor of Fire Lennus 2 Walkthrough Part 58! The Throne of Immortals Lennus 2 Walkthrough Final Part + Ending Snes Lennus 2 (Last Boss Ending) External links *Lennus Wikia Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Teenagers Category:Legacy Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:The Hero